


But We Don’t Talk About That

by Anonymous



Series: Team Khaos [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Fun, Gen, Teasing, Toronto Cricket Skating and Curling Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dabin is at The Cricket Club and decides to tease Junhwan about his crush.
Series: Team Khaos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697857
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	But We Don’t Talk About That

**Author's Note:**

> Personalities are probably not accurate to the actual people in the story

It was a cold day in Canada but that couldn’t stop Junhwan from being super excited. Dabin was coming over to Canada from South Korea and was going to spend some time at the Cricket Club. Soon enough he arrived at the building and entered greeting all the staff as he walked by. Then he saw Dabin talking it up with his coach. Oh dear was this going to be embarrassing.

  
“Hey Dabin!” Junhwan called over to Dabin. She then looked over her shoulder to see him and stopped talking.

  
Then she walked over to him and they walked over to go put on their skates. Once they got their skates they went over to the rink. Many of the other skaters were on the rink and chatting with each other. Dabin then took it upon herself to go over to the other skaters and start talking so Junhwan followed her.

  
“I can’t believe you got drunk last night,” one of the skaters said.

“And I can’t believe you were late today but guess what things happen,” the other one responded.

  
Once Dabin caught up to the two skaters she told them, “You know what I can’t believe is that this dude over here,” jabbing her finger at Junhwan, “has a crush.” He then gave her a look so she added, “But we don’t talk about that. Secrets and all I guess.”

  
“Wait what? You have a crush and you thought you could keep it from me?” The skater pouted at Junhwan.

  
“I’m trying to focus on skating and that means no crushes and no dating whatsoever,” Junhwan responded.

  
“But you would be too chicken to ask them out anyway,” Dabin said, teasing Junhwan.

  
“Oh you are going to pay for that!” Dabin started quickly skating away as Junhwan started skating after her.

  
That day they weren’t training they were more of just hanging out while being on the ice. At the end of the day Dabin and Junhwan were walking out of the Cricket Club together, both joking with each other like brother and sister.

  
“I still think you should tell them that you like them,” Dabin teased.

  
“Maybe one day, one day when it wouldn’t matter as much,” Junhwan responded.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you have an idea but no clue how to write it.


End file.
